


Take me home tonight

by Comixgal



Series: This is who we are [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other, Teasing, food is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson finds Steve in the dressing room after the events of <em>I want to know who I am </em></p><p>Can be read as a standalone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“My god, you are beautiful.” Phil said, almost too softly for un-enhanced ears to hear.

“Phil-” Steve breathed. He wasn’t expecting the man to be standing in the doorway of Bell’s personal dressing room. Hadn’t the door been closed? He stood up, the dress was hanging around his waist and he was still wearing the bra and falsies. He stared at the man.

Coulson strode forward to cup Steve’s face in his hands and kiss him hard. The sight of his lipstick smeared across the other man’s face made Steve’s knees go weak. He caught himself on the vanity and was immediately wrapped in strong arms and pulled into another kiss.

Steve whimpered when Phil’s trapped erection dug into his leg. “Please!” He begged, fingers trying to open the pants and belt. “Please.”

“Hush baby. You’ll get everything you want.” Coulson promised. He cupped Steve’s breasts and squeezed. The gel of the falsies massaged Steve’s nipples and he couldn’t help but push into the sensation. “Like that, baby? Like how I make you feel?”

“Yes!” The word was out of his mouth before he could think. “Please, Phil. More!”

Phil shivered at how right this felt. He kept up his massage as Steve finally got the pants open. Phil’s cock was desperate for freedom.

“Oh god.” Steve breathed as his hands drew it out. “Want to suck it.”

The thought of Steve’s perfect, red lips bobbing up and down around him made him twitch and leak in Steve’s hands. The blue eyes that looked up through long lashes were dilated and desperate.

“Not this time, beautiful.” Phil started to pull at the edges of the dress. He ran his hands reverently over the shapely legs. His breath hitched when he found the garters that held up the thigh-highs Steve wore. “You’re gorgeous, baby. So amazing.” He moved higher up to the lacy thong and his brain stuttered.

Phil’s knees bent of their own accord and he let himself kneel down in front of this beautiful creature. He blew gently on Steve’s cock and watched it jump behind the black fabric. “Can I taste it? I want to feel you on my tongue.”

Steve shuddered. He wrapped his long, artist fingers around Coulson’s head.

Phil smiled. “That’s right, baby, take what you want. I’ll give you everything you need.” A high whine came from above him.

Steve pulled the man closer, his body so desperate for the contact Phil promised.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Phil whispered as he pulled the lace down behind Steve’s balls. With long, warm licks, he worshipped every inch of the satiny flesh. The noises became more insistent. Steve was clearly doing his best to let Phil control the situation. “Ready, beautiful? Ready to finish for me?” The Agent didn’t give Steve a chance to respond. He deep-throated the magnificent cock as he pulled Steve closer with a hand on each ass cheek.

Steve scrabbled at Phil’s shoulders before letting out a high, keening moan of completion. He spasmed as Coulson gently pulled off. Feeling suddenly too exposed, he pushed down on the skirt of his dress and wrapped his arms around himself. “Agent --”

“Phil.” Coulson said gently as he straightened. He shrugged off the suit jacket and draped it around Steve’s shoulders. “You’re amazing.” He said.

“You’re still hard.” Steve whispered.

“So are you.” Phil had noticed the tenting of the skirt.

Steve’s shoulders rolled inward. “I can take of myself.”

“Do you want to?” Phil asked.

Steve looked up. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. I’m just a fantasy for you. The reality will be disappointing.”

Phil laughed suddenly. “That’s my line, Steve. I’m not a super soldier or particularly young anymore. I should be more worried about being a disappointment for you.”

“That’s not true!” Steve said in surprise. “You’re- you’re kind and handsome and sexy. You know just what to say and the way you touch me is so caring. I’m the one that’s confusing and I- I wake up on some days and I’m not what you expect--”

Coulson’s warm hands stopped him. “I’m not expecting anything, Steve. We can work through this together. I promise.”

He let out a stuttering sigh. “I’d like that.” He finally said, smiling at the way Phil was holding his breath in anticipation. “Let’s return to the Tower.”

Phil nodded and watched Steve finish undressing and hang up the outfit. He didn’t say anything when Steve pulled on a different pair of panties, a skirt, and blouse. Instead he said, “How did you get here?”

“Train.” Steve admitted. He kept expecting a comment about his choice of clothing. When none came, it made him feel twitchy.

“I have my car.” Phil offered. “Or we could take the train back together. It’s a beautiful night and I can leave the car parked where it is.”

Steve’s eyes went wide. “You’d go out in public with me? Like this?” He swept a hand over his torso.

The Agent stepped closer to pull Steve into a kiss. “You’re perfect. I’ll never be ashamed to be seen with you. _Never._ ”

“Oh.” Steve breathed. He curled into Phil’s embrace. “We should drive.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Steve found himself tucked into the front seat as Phil maneuvered through the city.

“Your place, or mine?” Phil asked once they were in the elevator.

“Yours.” Steve had never seen Phil’s suite in the Tower and thought that it must be much homier than his own.

Coulson stabbed at the appropriate button even though he could have asked JARVIS to send the elevator to the correct floor.

Once inside the apartment, which was decorated in polished wood, thick grey carpet, and warm colours, Steve felt anxious again.

“When was the last time you ate something?”

Steve thought about it. He’d skipped brunch and eaten a small snack before his performance. He shrugged in response to Phil’s querying look.

“Sit down. I’ll bring you something. I’ve got the crockpot going with a beef stew.”

That explained the delicious smells coming out of the kitchen. “You cook?”

Phil grinned. “And clean, and iron, and sew. I also knit, but if you tell Tony, I’ll never forgive you.” The severity of the words were belied by Phil pointing to a red-and-gold scarf on the coffee table. “Think he’ll like it?”

Laughter bubbled out of Steve at how ridiculous this all suddenly felt. “He’ll love it once his brain stops sizzling at all the snarky comments we wants to make about your ability to knit.”

Phil returned with two large bowls of stew and two glasses of water on a tray. “I hope you’re right.” He said as he put down the food. “Eat up.”

The stew was fantastic. Steve savored the meat and potatoes. When he asked about the fruitiness, Phil admitted to adding apple cider to the recipe. Steve didn’t turn down the second helping he was offered. When he’d set down the bowl, he turned to find Phil with a small smile playing around his lips.

“I used to dream about waking you up in the morning with a huge breakfast and sex.” Phil admitted. “The papers used to post the types of meals you ate to keep your energy up. I thought I could do better.”

“Probably.” Steve agreed.

Moving slowly, Coulson reached out to cup Steve’s face. When he didn’t flinch, Phil moved closer to kiss him. It was slow and sweet, with none of the desperation the man had shown in the changing room. Steve wanted more of that sweetness. He wanted to take the time he’d never had during the war to experience everything fully and without fear.

When Steve tried to deepen the kiss, Phil pulled away. He kept his hands on Steve as he caught his eye. “Is there anything I need to know tonight? Anything you need to tell me?”

In love with him for even thinking to ask, Steve shook his head. “No- wait - yes.” He seemed torn. “Nothing about this.” He pulled at the skirt and blouse. “Not tonight. I’m fine tonight. Tomorrow, though. Tomorrow I should-- I should explain.”

“Tomorrow, we’ll share.” Phil corrected quietly.

Yes. That, he could do.

Phil squeezed his hand. “Is there something else I should know?”

Steve stared into the caring eyes. It took more courage to say this than to fight aliens. “I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to be my first.”

Phil processed the words with a solemn nod. “I want that too.”

Steve let himself be pulled off the couch.

“Bedroom is more comfortable.”

The layout of the apartment was nearly identical to his own. Phil had chosen one of the smaller rooms as his own. The bed took up the majority of the space.

Steve was pushed onto the bed and then straddled. He pulled the weight of Phil’s body against him and nuzzled against the man’s neck. “You smell so good.” Steve said.

Phil kissed him. “You smell like cold cream, cologne, and beef stew. You smell perfect.” Phil inhaled deeply.

The words made Steve shiver.

“Can I see you naked?” Phil asked as he ran his hands down Steve’s biceps. When the blond nodded, Phil began slowly unbuttoning the silky blue blouse. Each revealed patch of skin was kissed and licked. By the time the Agent had reached the last button, he could feel Steve’s arousal pressing against the fabric of the skirt.

“Phil!” He made an aborted move to loosen Phil’s tie.

“Steve-” The man paused. “I’m not comfortable with the scarring.”

“Nothing sexier than a man in an undershirt.” Steve admitted. He smiled at the way Phil’s shoulders relaxed. This time, he didn’t stop himself from removing the tie. He laughed at the adorable way in which Phil rolled his neck and shoulders once free of the strip of fabric. “How many of these do you have?” Steve asked.

“Over a hundred.”

“And you wear them all?” He wanted to know as he slowly wrapped it around one wrist and then another.

Phil’s eyes dilated. “Steve! You have no idea what you do to me!” He grabbed at Steve’s hands and pulled them up. He felt Steve give in to the motion and lean back until he was lying prone on the bed. Phil stared down at the way the long lashes brushed lightly against Steve’s cheeks when he blinked. “You’re unbelievable.” He said. “I can’t believe that you’re here, with me, teasing me about tying you up - which I will do, if you want.”

A slow smile crossed Steve’s face. “Not this time.”

The implication that there would be many other nights made him feel warm. The way Steve licked his lips made him even harder.

“If you don’t start removing your shirt, I’m going to tear it off.” Steve threatened playfully as he ran his hands up the man’s arms.

Phil gave a little shiver. “Not this shirt.” He said. “You could still help.”

Steve started from the bottom as Phil undid the top buttons. Soon, the sides hung open. Steve helped push it off the strong shoulders.

Phil took advantage of Steve’s upright position to find the zipper on the side of the skirt and pull it down. “You are gorgeous.” He breathed, his hands slipping under Steve’s ass to pull the skirt and panties down his legs.

“You can drop them.” The blond whispered as he watched Phil consider what to do with the items. He rubbed sinuously against the sheets, inviting the man to continue.

Phil quickly removed his own pants and boxer briefs. Those too were dropped on the floor as he grabbed lube and condoms from a side table. “You’ll tell me what you want?” He asked.

“I want you to touch me and kiss me and make love to me.” Steve said in a rush. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he realized how old-fashioned he must sound. Coulson was suddenly straddling him again and kissing away his fears.

“That’s exactly what I want to do.” The man said. “I want to taste every part of you. I want to feel every inch of skin. I want to show you how much you mean to me.” Once again he started to work his way down Steve’s torso. When he reached the dusky pink nipples, he pulled each one into his mouth, sucking at the tightening bud.

Steve, for once, made no effort to deepen the high-pitched and desperate noises that were drawn from him. He moaned and thrashed under Phil’s talented tongue. Flashes of desire kept running from his peaked nipples to his leaking cock. The tingling in his chest didn’t stop when the Agent began his way downward to kiss and nip at the tight muscles of Steve’s abdomen.

“Phil! Oh!” Steve spasmed when blunt teeth scraped over the skin where thigh met torso. He grasped for Phil’s shoulder when he did it again.

“Sensitive?” Coulson asked.

He was trying to catch his breath but Phil was running warm thumbs over that spot on both sides of his body. His cock twitched happily at the sensation.

“New erogenous zone?”

Steve nodded quickly, pushing up into the man’s hands.

“Patience, love. Patience.” Phil settled himself between the strong legs. With fingers covered in lube, he began a gentle massage of the super-soldier’s cleft. When Steve started moaning again, he moved incrementally closer to the pink entrance.

“Orgasm loosens me up.” Steve said between moans.

Phil stopped, brain trying to process how Steve had discovered this. The ideas were endless and intoxicating. “I like having you under my hands.” He said, even as he pushed into the warm body.

“Stop teasing!” Steve begged, pulling him down for a kiss. “I need this! Please!”

“You have to wait, love. You might be loose, but not loose enough for what I have to offer.” As he said those words, he added a second finger and then a third, soon after. When he’d judged that the gorgeous man laying prone on the bed, hand over his eyes to hide the unexpected tears, was loose enough, he removed his fingers. The noise Steve made was utterly delicious and Phil knew he was already addicted to sex with this amazing creature.

“Steve. Look at me. Please. I want to see your face.” Phil said breathlessly.

The blue eyes appeared from behind his arm and he watched in aroused fascination as Phil rolled on a condom. Gently, he raised Steve’s legs to his shoulders and pushed against the loose opening. Steve kept his eyes on Phil, taking in the way his mouth opened at the pleasure of being enveloped in Steve’s body.

“Oh god.” Steve breathed. “Feels so good. Phil, move! Please! Please move!” He dropped his legs to wrap them around the man’s torso. He keened at the tiny thrusts Coulson was able to make.

“Steve, love, you have to let me go. I can’t move.”

Shaking his head, Steve pulled him tighter. “Feels so good.”

Phil laughed. “It can feel even better. I promise. Trust me.” In saying this, he wrapped a slick hand around the bouncing cock that lay heavily against Steve’s stomach. He was rewarded with a choked cry and Steve’s feet releasing him to press flat against the bed in order to thrust harder into Phil’s hand.

Phil matched the stroke of his hand to the long in-and-out of his hips. He could feel Steve trembling beneath him. “I’m close, Steve. So close.” He began to thrust faster. “Stay with me!” He tightened his grip which made Steve tear at the bedspread. “Together!” He used his other hand to pinch Steve’s nipples.

“YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!” Steve shouted, cumming hard as he felt the condom inside him swell. “Phil! Phil!” He reached for his lover, dragging him against his chest and holding on. When Phil eventually removed his hand from between them and slowly began to work himself out, Steve tried to move but found himself too weak.

_I had sex with Steve Rogers. And tired him out._ Phil thought to himself in awe. He tied off the condom and then used the pile of wet wipes that he kept in a special warming box to clean them both off.

“Can I stay?” Steve asked sleepily.

Phil’s heart leapt. “I’d hoped you would.” He pulled the blankets over them.

The man woke only once in the middle of the night to find Steve wrapped around him in the warmest, safest hug he could imagine.


End file.
